Así fue todo
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Como empezó todo... cosas muy simples. —Hyoga y Shun.
1. I: Biblioteca

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

**Notas:** Drabbles. AU. Sin relación unas con otras.

* * *

Y la mirada se cruzó en ese instante pero tú hiciste como si no fuera nada, porque en ese momento rozaron sus manos pero tú las apartaste como si ese contacto jamás hubiese existido.

Giraste tu rostro y seguiste viendo esa gran repisa con innumerables libros a tu alrededor, estando en esa gran biblioteca donde el ruido no era un buen factor.

Pudiste escuchar tu corazón latir pero como en las muchas ocasiones que sucedía eso, ignoraste todos esos latidos y decidiste pensar que era una jugarreta del sueño que tenías presente o talvez de la falta de alimento del momento, volviste a girar tu rostro y con disimulo viste la melena de color verde y ojos esmeralda concentrados en uno de los muchos libros que estaban presente alrededor tuyo y suspiraste para que el aire que se estaba quedando en tu pecho fluyera con la normalidad que siempre era presente.

—Shun ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo?

Y volviste a ver esa mirada pero esta vez solo te observaba a ti, no a alguno de esos polvorientos libros que se encontraban en las repisas, ni a ninguna otra persona, solo a ti, y casi se te va ese preciado aire cuando le viste sonreír cerrando por un instantes los ojos y volverlos a abrir.

—Claro Hyoga, me esta dando un poco de hambre

Creíste que el roce anterior de sus manos fue como haber tocado un pedacito de cielo pero no te percataste que esa sonrisa era como estar en él en ese preciso momento, sonreíste para después dejar el tonto libro que habías cogido sin ni siquiera percatarte de que se trataba, pues tú solo entraste a ese sitio cuando viste a tu compañero de aula hacer lo mismo.

—Bien, hay un buen lugar cerca de aquí —dijiste y en ese instante saliste del sitio con una gran sonrisa en todo tu rostro para después pensar que de seguro tenías una actitud así por el buen clima que está haciendo.

¿Cuándo dejaras de mentirte?

* * *

-


	2. II: Ecuaciones

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

* * *

Ya no pudiste concéntrate y eso hizo que en un momento dejarás todo tu proyecto en el pupitre el cual estabas apoyado, y frunciste un poco el ceño al ver a alguien caído en el suelo con algunos papeles tirados por todos lados.

Y viste ese objeto que hizo que perdieras toda concentración de lo que estabas haciendo, en el sitio del delito por tus pies agarraste la pequeña goma de borrar que hizo quitar toda tú concentración de las difíciles ecuaciones que estabas resolviendo para la futura clase que tenías que presentar.

Hiciste una mueca en tu rostro maldiciendo internamente a la persona descuidada que se había tropezado y mandado toda tu concentración e inspiración al carajo, pero decidiste que pensar todas esas cosas no era bueno para tú salud y que lo mejor que podías hacer era levantarte del sitio e irle a reclamar personalmente.

Y lo hiciste. Con tu ceño fruncido y esa dichosa goma de borrar pequeña de color blanca en tu mano fuiste donde esa persona que con anterioridad había caído para reclamarle lo torpe que había sido, pero te detuviste y olvidaste todo reproche al ver a la criatura más linda que en tu mente podía recordar con sus manos blancas tratando de acomodar todo el regaderillo de hojas que estaba a tu alrededor.

Tragaste saliva con dificultad y esa persona se dio cuenta de tu presencia y sentiste fallar tus piernas cuando esa bella mirada esmeralda dio directo a tus ojos sintiendo que estabas haciendo el tonto por estar ahí parado y no hacer más.

—Te… ¿ayudo? —preguntaste y después te diste cuenta que eras un completo tonto, lo mejor sería hacerlo sin pedirlo, te sentiste un poco mal cuando ese chico de bella apariencia te quedó viendo un poco raro pero al parecer se quedó pensando la proposición para acotar algo.

—Claro —escuchaste de esa boca y no pudiste evitar dibujar en tu rostro una tonta sonrisa, te agachaste un momento y con cuidado empezaste a agarrar todas esas hojas que presentaban distintos bocetos.

—Mi nombre es Hyoga.

—El mío Shun —nunca creíste que un nombre tan común podía resultar completamente adorable a la persona que estaba frente a ti.

Mandaste tu proyecto al carajo y decidiste que mejor era pasar todo el día con esa bella criatura que solo podía ser comparada con un ángel, después entendiste que las cosas si pueden caer del cielo o que una goma de borrar te puede traer muy buenos recuerdos.

Pero… ¿y tu trabajo de las ecuaciones?

* * *

-


	3. III: Horas

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

* * *

Te dio un poco de coraje cuando te viste sentado esperando veinte minutos a la persona que tanto estabas añorando, fuiste capaz de contar el tiempo y los segundos que ahora están transcurriendo maldiciendo internamente las dichosas prácticas del instituto que solo hacían retrasar más a esa persona que tanto estabas esperando.

Viste nuevamente tu reloj y te cruzaste de pierna en un intento de controlar tus nuevos tics nerviosos cosa que no sabía que tenías hasta que conociste a esa persona de la cual aún no te puedes quitar de la cabeza.

Tu rostro se levantó para poder ver el reloj de tu habitación rogando que el tuyo estuviese mal y esa era una razón por la cual el se estaba demorando tanto.

Pero te diste cuenta que eso era tonto pues el reloj marcaba la misma hora ya que tú lo habías sincronizado para no tener ese tonto problema.

Contaste uno, dos, tres, cuatro y los siguientes números rogando que el tiempo se detuviera para que así pudieran tener una mejor velada.

—Lo lamento Hyoga el entrenamiento de hoy fue más duro.

—No importa, mejor sigamos con lo de ayer o se acabara el tiempo.

—Sí —le escuchaste decir feliz y tú con todo y los juegos de play station 2 ya listo empezaste a poner el CD de juegos y en ese instante pasar una agradable velada con tu amigo de bella melena verde y ojos esmeralda.

Pero te diste cuenta que el tiempo es muy molesto cuando estas con él así que decidiste que solo por esta ocasión tu reloj del cuarto sufriría un 'pequeño' accidente de retardo de hora y sin que el muchacho de ojos esmeralda se diera cuenta le sacaste las baterías para dejar el minutero parado y tú poder tener una buena velada.

¿Se daría cuenta de lo que hiciste?

* * *

-


	4. IV: Salón

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

* * *

Y quisiste que en ese instante el tiempo se te fuera de las manos para poder salir de ese salón que se había convertido en tu tortura todo ese tiempo. No podías ni siquiera tener la mirada en alto cuando él estaba lejos peor ahora que estaba a unos solos pasos cerca de ti.

Te mordiste con desesperación el labio inferior viendo a través de la ventana a un grupo de chicos jugar fútbol y en ese momento rogaste que esa pelota rebotara muchos metros, rompiera el vidrio el cual estabas viendo y te diera en toda la cara para en ese momento poder ir a la enfermería y librarte de esa tortura la cual estabas sufriendo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —casi saltaste cuando escuchaste esa voz atrás tuyo, apretaste un poco con tus manos el largo palo de escoba que tenías en ese instante y como auto reflejo moviste tu cabeza asintiendo para que ese chico de bella melena rubia no este talvez preocupado según habías escuchado el tono de voz.

Respiraste aliviado un momento cuando se había alejado y pensaste en tu mente que era la última vez que suplantabas a uno de tus amigos en el aseo de tu salón, no era agradable ver como ellos salen corriendo mientras tú te quedas haciendo su trabajo.

Pero lo peor de todo es que ese mismo día te haya tocado con esa persona que relativamente te pone nervioso, así que antes de que hicieras alguna barbaridad decidiste terminar rápido con tu parte del trabajo para salir corriendo del sitio y poder apartarte de él lo más rápido posible.

Y definitivamente no estaba en tus planes el que él te arruinara toda la escabullida para no verlo, con el profundo beso que te estaba dando en ese momento.

¿Era sano que alguien haya entrado en ese momento al salón y los esté viendo?

* * *

-


	5. V: Canchas

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

* * *

Olvidaste por un momento todo encargo o toda petición de otra persona cuando viste la maleta del chico que se sentaba adelante tuyo aún tirada y nadie iba a recogerla a pesar de que la sirena que indicaba la hora de salida ya había sonado.

Pensaste un momento si era sensato recogerla e ir a entregársela, pero tú ya eras él último del salón y te diste cuenta que pronto el conserje del sitio iba a cerrar la puerta y de ese modo la maleta quedaría encerrada y sin el dueño presente.

Sentiste por un momento la duda recorrer tu mente pero era, por lo menos en esta ocasión, mejor ignorarla y la recogiste para ir a buscar a su dueño.

Te encontraste con los pasillos casi desabitados una gran seña del tiempo que había pasado, y ya casi no había nadie, con tu mirada trataste de ver por lo alrededores alguna melena rubia y dejar en la nada el pequeño encargo que tenías en tus manos.

Seguiste caminado llegando a las canchas del lugar viendo como algunos chicos y chicas del instituto realizaban sus ejercicios para las próximas competencias que se darían en el sito.

Tu mirada fue al piso y un ligero rubor adorno tus mejillas cuando viste algunas personas viéndote parado en ese sitio, pensaste que se estaban burlando de ti por tu apariencia y de seguro te estaban criticando por ser tan osado en ir a las canchas donde los mejores deportistas del colegio estaban, sintiendo una gran vergüenza.

No te percataste cuando la persona que estabas buscando se encontraba en frente tuyo con gran sudor en su frente y la respiración algo acelerada debido al deporte.

—Muchas gracias Shun, se me había pasado el tiempo y olvide ir por mi maleta.

—N-No importa —trataste de desviar la mirada porque te diste cuenta que no era sano ver a una persona en ese estado más cuando los colores se te subía al rostro solo al notar esa presencia y pensaste que definitivamente el quedarte tan tarde te hacía un poco de daño. Sentiste tu cuerpo temblar ligeramente cuando el rubio te sonrió y tu no pudiste evitar bajar más tu mirada debido a la pena que estabas sintiendo, seguro que tu cara estaba toda roja y no querías que él lo notara.

—Gracias ¿Quieres ir a comer algo conmigo como agradecimiento? – no pudiste evitar subir tu rostro ante esa pregunta, contestaste afirmativamente y te fuiste a sentar lejos del sitio para de ese modo no molestar en el entrenamiento que se estaba dando.

—¿Resultó el plan Hyoga?

—Claro —te habías alejado tanto que no escuchaste esos últimos comentarios, la verdad era que ese día no iba a ser el mismo pero de una buena manera.

* * *

-


End file.
